Artemis Fowl, The Lost Queen of Ages
by dark-angel-ali-zee
Summary: A twist of my own and eoin colfers ideas
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
It is strange, for the past two years I must have done something, but I can't remember even one thing that was remotely exiting. I can't remember at least thirty months of memories. Naturally as I am a genius I must have done something illegal and exiting. One thing I do know is that my IQ has gone up considerably. But I still can't remember what I did. My father is home and is determined to turn over a knew leaf so I am not allowed to do anything illegal. I am forcing my mind not to fill the blanks in my memory. But when I find out what happened I will not hold back on who did this to Juliet, Butler and I. 


	2. 1: Mulch Diggums

CHAPTER 1:  
Mulch Diggums  
  
Fowl Manor, Ireland.  
  
Artemis Fowl was very annoyed, even though he should be very happy. His father was home, and he had just returned from boarding school. He could not understand, (a very rare thing indeed for him a young genius) most of all he hated the blank part in his perfect memory almost two years had vanished, how? Why? He knew or rather suspected, that before that morning, when he woke up having lost two years of memories, he had known some seriously important information that someone or something, wanted him to on purposely forget. He wanted more than anything to find out three things. The first was how to make the mind wiping machine it could make him a fortune. The second was who wiped him. The last was quite simply why, and that was the most important of all. Why?  
"Why though?" Artemis growled angrily. "Why?"  
  
Fairy prison, Basement 6, Cell 127, Level F.  
  
Mulch Diggums was very, very bored and just a little stressed, he found a grey hair in his beard, "Lack of tunnelling," he muttered to himself "Great." pulling at the grey hair in his beard. He rubbed his thumb across a gold medallion, it belonged to a Mister Artemis Fowl. "We will be unstoppable." He murmured. Just then a lock and scanner beeped and opened, the door swung foreword.  
"Well hello again Mulch Diggums." said the visitor. Her name was Caption Holly Short of the LEPrecon unit, "well Diggums I'm impressed now would you like to tell me just how you managed to get yourself out of this one?" asked the elf.  
"I don't know what you mean." he said innocently.  
"You know exactly what I mean Diggums," she snarled, "I will ask just once more. How did you manage to wipe your record cards?" she paused and then defeated added, "well as much as I hate to admit it, you are free to go, without the records we have nothing against you. But look out Diggums, I am watching you and if I find out how you managed to hack our computer system, and delete your files I will have you shipped off to Howler's Peak at the drop of a hat." Holly moved aside to let the dwarf go free.  
  
Fowl manor, Ireland.  
  
"It is strange, Butler, to think that Juliet is a professional wrestler now, shame she would have made a good bodyguard, and you, you seem to have aged at least fifteen years internally." Commented Artemis as he sipped Irish spring water from a crystal flute, "did Juliet ever get that blue diamond award?"  
"No, she decided that being a bodyguard wasn't what she wanted to do with her life." replied Domovoi Butler.  
"Shame." said Artemis again. Just then the doorbell rang.  
"Would you like me to get that for you?" asked Butler.  
"I suppose so." Artemis replied absentmindedly. After about five minutes Butler returned.  
"A Mister 'Mulch Diggums' to see you."  
"Bring him through." replied Artemis. Butler gestured to someone in the hallway and in walked in the shortest man Artemis had ever seen. "Mr. Diggums, have we met?"  
"I believe so." the dwarf replied, "here, you asked me to bring this to you." He handed the medallion to Artemis.  
"Where have I seen this before? How did you get this?" asked Artemis.  
"You gave it to me," replied the dwarf, "right before they wiped your memory," Artemis' eyes widened, "you said, 'bring this to me when you get out of prison' so here I am."  
"A medallion, what does this mean, unless it's not a medallion, unless it is some kind of. mini disc." muttered Artemis, "yes this is gold leaf, not solid. Butler bring me my laptop."  
"Here Artemis." replied Butler when he had brought back the laptop.  
"Well here goes." Said Artemis as he slotted the first of five mini disks he had found under the gold leaf into his computer.  
  
Level 6, Foaly's office,  
  
"Aha, got it," cried Foaly, "I have traced the system used to hack into our computer back to it's base it seems Master Artemis Fowl hacked our computer from the Phonetix lab during the Spiro incident. From there he must have deleted all files we have on Mulch Diggums, somehow he is in on some scheme with Fowl."  
"D'arvit." swore Commander Julius Root, "so there is no hope of having anything on the convict?"  
"Nope." Replied Foaly  
"D'arvit."  
"Now," said Foaly sarcastically, "if I was an escaped convict intent on causing as much trouble for his kind as possible, where would I go? Well I most certainly wouldn't go to my kind's worst enemy and my best friend Artemis Fowl, and tell him all our secrets making him remember all the memories his kind wiped from his head." added the centaur.  
"D'arvit," 


	3. 2: The People

Chapter 2  
The People  
  
Artemis could hardly believe it but here it was everything, everything he'd lost, at first he didn't believe it but it made sense really, then it started to come back to him first of all his past missions, then he defined all the main memories, he remembered Holly, Root, Foaly, Mulch and all the rest. "Butler, come here, read through these disks then get Juliet on the phone tell her to come here immediately. Watch out fairy world I'm back!"  
  
Level 6, Briefing room 2.  
  
"Right everyone, this is the fourth Fowl incident and I hope the last quite how has this has come about you are probably wondering well I'll tell you, a convict who is friends with the Fowl boy, has escaped now if we don't stop him from telling Fowl everything he shouldn't know it could cause a potentially fatal blow for the fairy world." Root said and took a long puff on his Cuban cigar, "Holly, take a squad and secure the fowl residence, I want to know if anyone or anything goes into or out of that house. Then leave the squad outside and raid the building as you are the only one who can go inside you must check the dwarf hasn't already got there. Foaly hack the computer system, see and if you can find any fairy related files or cd's that have anything that is to do with the people stored on the hard drive."  
"Right."  
"OK boss man."  
  
Fowl manor, Ireland.  
  
"Butler, secure the building I have a feeling that they will be coming for us. Mulch go to the airport and then turn round and head back to us." Artemis instructed.  
"Why?" asked Mulch.  
"Because if they find you here you'll be banged up in Howlers peak for life." Replied Artemis, "Butler secure the manor then set all cameras to 'fairy detect', then send my parents away for a six week holiday to Hawaii, after that you shall phone my boarding school and tell them I shall not be resuming my place after the holidays, you will think of a reason why. And do it quickly."  
"Yes Artemis."  
Artemis reached over and deleted all record of fairies on his computer system. "Go know Mulch old friend and actually don't come back, go into hiding you will be safer take this mobile I will ring you when I need you I can deal with things here."  
"Goodbye I don't need a car I will dig it has been so long since I have done so." he shook hands with Artemis and left through the back door not a moment too soon just then Artemis' parents walked into the room.  
"Guess what son, Butler just found some tickets in the post for a six week holiday to Hawaii, will you be fine here? We fly tonight." Said Mr. Fowl  
"I shall be fine, Juliet just rang and said she is coming home and I'll have Butler to protect me. Have a nice trip." With that Mr and Mrs Fowl left for Hawaii.  
  
Above sea, Nearby Greece,  
  
Holly Short was annoyed, why hadn't she checked the medallion the mud boy had given the dwarf? It was so simple, so perfect. But if the medallion had been used to hide, say a mini disc why hadn't Artemis told her under the mesmer? Unless the mud boy had found a way to resist the mesmer, but surely, that was impossible, but he had done it before hadn't he. She flew low just skimming the waves, the squadron followed. She read the swell of the waves through her LEP helmet and flew accordingly, the rest of her squad were not quite so intelligent. Holly sighed as two smashed headlong into a particularly large wave, she circled back, and swooping low pulled them out by the collar of their LEP flying suits. "Honestly," she said, "If you two actually used your brains it would help, we give you the most sophisticated technology on the planet and you can't even use it to see that you are about to run into a wave, now get those wings started and do try and keep up"  
"Sorry captain."  
"Just try to keep up."  
  
Level 6, Foaly's office.  
  
"Any luck?" asked Commander Root.  
"No, but I wasn't really expecting him to have left any files on if he had found out, then again it will take him at least three days, so maybe if he had heard, then he won't have remembered all our technology, meaning he would have loaded at least six files by now. So this could mean that he has or hasn't remembered." replied Foaly.  
"Let's assume the worst, whatever that may be." said Root, "Holly, did you get all that?" he added into his headset.  
"Every word sir."  
"Where are your coordinates, commander?" Root asked.  
"Just south of Borneo, sir."  
"I could have told you that." snapped Foaly.  
"Well I didn't ask you, did I?" yelled commander Root, pleased to have something to shout at.  
"No need to get tetchy." replied the centaur.  
"Oh, shut up."  
  
Fowl Manor, Ireland.  
  
Artemis was observing his security camera screen when he noticed a disturbance on screen thirty two, "Butler," he called, "I believe we have company.  
  
Captain Holly Short and her squadron were sweeping over the main gates when camera thirty two picked them up, they of course had no clue that they had been seen but they had. 


	4. 3: Alexia Pheo

Chapter 3  
Alexia.  
  
South Dublin, Ireland.  
  
Alexia Pheo was also a highly intelligent girl, for her age she was a positive genius. But she had never told anyone just how clever she actually was. She walked over to the phone and dialled, "Yes, Hello, could you get me the phone number and address for a Master Artemis Fowl please."  
  
Fowl Manor, Ireland.  
  
"Foaly, come in."  
"Hearing you loud and clear Holly, go on, what's the status?"  
"We have unknown visitor entering the premises, girl, about thirteen, fourteen, by the name of Alexia Pheo."  
"I'll run a scan, right yes we have a match she shouldn't be dangerous but approach with caution anyway, is there any point in asking how you knew her name."  
"No."  
  
"Artemis, a Miss Alexia Pheo to see you." said Butler.  
"Send her through." replied Artemis. Just then a girl about his age walked through the door, and Artemis, in despite himself could not fail to notice that she was extremely pretty. She had shoulder length black hair and piercing blue eyes that made you feel like she could see more than just the outside. She also had an amazing smile. "Good afternoon, have we met before?" he asked.  
"I don't think so, but I have heard through the, well through a source, that you were involved in the Spiro incident."  
"Why do you need to know that?"  
"So I take it you were involved, then. But what I really want to know is, if you need any knew help. I am so bored with being a good girl." she said with a wry smile.  
"I do actually, as my body guard is getting to old to come on missions, and his younger sister as good as she is, is a bit, well, enthusiastic." he answered.  
"Great, keep me posted on that then. Here my mobile number." she passed him a slip of paper.  
"Do you have a home number, any other contacts?"  
"No I left home last week, I'm in a B&B at the moment." she replied almost sadly.  
"Aren't..."  
"Am I to young to leave home? Yes I agree that completely, I ran away from home, I'm a girl of action and where I was before completely lacked that."  
"Well you can stay here for now as my own parents went on an anonymous, completely out of the blue trip to Hawaii."  
"Wow, you're good, and that would be great thanks."  
"No problem. Butler, show our guest to the spare room please." said Artemis  
"Of course." It was at precisely that moment as Alexia was about to leave the room when Holly made her entrance. She immediately appeared on screen six, and Artemis astro-projected her image onto the opposite wall. "Well hello Holly." 


	5. 4: Fowl Incedent 4

Chapter 4  
Fowl incident #4  
  
Level 6, Briefing Room 1.  
  
Root was furious he could not believe it Artemis Fowl had outwitted them again, how. There was no point in wiping him again as he would just get around it. But this also meant that he had found a total of two ways to avoid the mesmer. Would this boy never give up? It didn't seem so. "Holly, where are you do you copy?"  
"Hello Commander Root, this is Artemis Fowl speaking, did you really think you could have got rid of me?"  
"What have you done to the squad?" Root asked. "We are dealing with them."  
  
Fowl Manor, Ireland.  
  
"Butler, go outside and deal with them, I need to have a chat with Holly. Alexia if you would care to wait here while we deal with the problem outside." Artemis said as he left the room with Holly and Butler in tow.  
"And miss all the fun, not a chance!" Alexia muttered.  
Outside was a shamble. Butler tried to protect Artemis but after about three minutes of heavy fire from the fairies neutrinos the boy had nearly given up hope. When Alexia joined in, Artemis could hardly believe it. She was amazing. She did a back flip across the lawn, and a huge high kick which swung her round taking out three of the six fairies. She landed on the lawn like a cat and looked up. She leaped into the air again smashed one of the fairies with one fist and a second with another. Now only Holly was still airborne. "Drop the gun." shouted Alexia. What could Holly do but accept?  
"Wow, you were amazing back there." Artemis said.  
"Thank you Artemis." she replied, giving him a dazzling smile.  
  
"Ok here it is Fowl, we need your help." Root said  
"That is just like you, you try to stun me then ask for my help honestly!" Artemis replied.  
"I hope you realise that I wouldn't ask for your help if I didn't really, really need it." Root muttered, annoyed.  
"Ok what do you need me for?"  
"We have developed a serious problem. Well you see our queen is having a problem, the princess Ardreala has run away from home. This is really important as she holds the key to fairy world. Also a lot of fairy technology from the lab has been stolen. We reckon that there could be only a few weeks, maybe days before who ever stole that technology could get it working." Root replied.  
"So why do you need us?" asked Alexia.  
"I didn't ask you, girl. Who are you anyway?"  
"Alexia Pheo, why is this any of your business, Root?"  
"Because I want to know who will be helping us on this mission, anyway how do you know my name?"  
"Umm, you said earlier." Alexia replied.  
"Anyway," said Artemis, ending their argument, "why is this so important to you anyway surely you know what your own princess looks like."  
"Actually no, she's a shape shifter. She could be anyone, or anywhere. But we do know that she adores action. She ran away because she was bored of the palace, I don't know why we got her everything a girl would want. But all she wanted was a neutrino and a punch bag. Honestly what girl in her right mind would want that sort of thing?" Root replied.  
"This type of girl." said Juliet as she walked through the door. Butler got up and gave his little sister a hug in greeting.  
"You aren't being serious about how important this is to our whole society."  
"No you're right, what's the plan then." Artemis asked  
"That's your 'forte'."  
"Fine I'll do the thinking but at least you can tell me where the technology is or where she is." Artemis said  
"We don't know that." Root said.  
"Yes but I do." said Alexia. 


	6. 5: The Plot

Chapter 5  
The Plot  
  
Artemis sat on the floor of his planning room, deep in thought. He was in the meditation position that Butler had taught him, he was in a semi-conscious state where he could pull the strings of ideas from the corners of his mind and form a plan. Downstairs in the sitting room sat Butler, Juliet, Root, Alexia, Holly and a whole selection of various important elves and fairies.  
"How long does he usually take in there?" said Root  
"How long is a piece of string?" answered Butler. He was set the job of making sure that nobody disturbed Artemis. Juliet on the other hand had been set the job of protecting Alexia because most of the fairies looked like they were about to kill her.  
At long last Artemis came downstairs and everyone looked round hopefully. "Right I have worked out most of the plan, but some of it depends."  
"On what?" asked Root.  
"On who you give me."  
"You'll want Foaly and Holly I suppose."  
"Definitely, but I also need to use Juliet, Alexia, Mulch Diggums."  
"What do you need that convict for I can give you the most highly trained hit squads." Root said infuriated.  
"Well your last hit squad did so well when they took on Alexia here."  
"A fluke, but ok you can have the convict, anyone else?" replied Root.  
"Well we might need one of your squads for back up, only if we need them though, and I'm not saying we will."  
"No I'm sure you won't."  
Later that evening Artemis was talking to Alexia in his study. "What I can't understand is how you knew that the technology was in the Techno lab basement fourteen, how did you know that anyway?"  
"Well they say secrets talk and this was a rather big secret." she said smiling.  
"Who told you?"  
"That's my secret."  
"I understand." Artemis replied.  
"Do you? Do you understand how it feels to have your parents hate you and to be forced into the marriage of a man you hate. To leave all your schools because all your friends desert you and you are bullied and despised by everyone?" Alexia said sadly.  
"Well I understand what it is like to have no friends." Artemis replied.  
"I'm your friend."  
"Thanks." Artemis suddenly found that this seemed very important even though he didn't understand why having her as a friend was so important to him. 


	7. 6: Fertigo

Chapter 6  
Fertigo  
  
"Would you be able to do it though?" asked Alexia.  
"Do what?" replied Artemis.  
"Pull the trigger if you had to, to save, say me or Juliet or Butler?"  
"I don't know, could you, to save me?" Artemis asked.  
"To save you, I could because I care for you. But it is scary because it's taking a life, not like putting someone in prison because they are still alive. I don't know if I could do it and I don't mean to be cowardly but I don't know." She said sadly.  
"You're not a coward." replied Artemis  
"Artemis, there is someone to see you." said Butler as he walked into the room, "I believe that he was called Fertigo." he added.  
"Oh god," said Alexia, "Artemis I have my reasons and please don't ask now, I swear I will tell all later, but please, you can't tell him I'm here and you can't let him see me, and I can't see him. Hide me, please."  
"Butler you will think of an excuse, delay him in any way you can. Alexia, follow me." Artemis said seriously. He lead Alexia through a secret door that didn't look like it was there, in fact if you didn't know it was there you would not have seen it. "Go through here, if you wait in the next room I will give you the all clear when it is all clear." Alexia shot through the porthole as though her life depended on it.  
"Was that just a bit strange or was it me?" asked Butler. Then he walked out of the room. Fertigo was an elf. Artemis could see it as soon as he walked in the room.  
"Good afternoon," said the elf, "I am here to search your premises for a girl named Alexia, it may not be apparent to you. But if she knew where our technology was she will know where our princess is."  
"That is not possible I'm afraid, she left about three hours ago for the airport."  
"Well then you won't mind if I search the house then will you?" Fertigo snapped, "will you?" he said menacingly. Behind him Butler took out his gun just in case.  
"You do not need to shout or threaten me, Fertigo." Artemis said calmly. "Please leave, I can assure you that she is not here and if she was I would like to know why she didn't go when she said she was going."  
Fertigo was still trying to work out what Artemis had just said when he was jabbed very hard in the back with Butler's gun, "can I show you the way to the door sir." Butler said making his menacing tone clear. Fertigo scowled and stalked out of the room, Butler in close pursuit.  
When Butler returned with news that Fertigo had left Artemis went up to the door in the wall and called through it, "it's ok you can come out now, he's gone." And when Alexia had come back into the room he added. "How did you know he would be after you?"  
"Can I talk to you in private, please?" Alexia asked.  
"I will be outside the door if you need me." Butler said, and left.  
"Artemis you can't tell anyone this all right, not even Butler."  
"Ok, but why not. Do you know where the princess is, is that why you had to hide?" Artemis asked.  
"I am Ardreala."  
"So that was how you knew Root's name before he had even said it."  
"I am so not going back to the fairy world though, your land is much better. I was locked up practically every day and I had to learn to sew." Alexia shuddered.  
"Why do they want you back if it would be against your will then?" Artemis asked.  
"Because I have something they need and everybody else wants."  
"Your looks?" asked Artemis.  
"No. Haven't you heard of the key to the universe?"  
"You are the bearer of that?"  
"Yes according to prophesy, 'the thirteenth in the blood line of the great Queen someone or another will be bearer to the key to the universe.' And plus they reckon I would fetch a lot of gold if someone kidnapped me, which is not likely but anyway."  
"How do you get the key then?" Artemis asked intrigued.  
"I already got it but nobody knew they thought it was still locked away somewhere inside me."  
"Can I see it?"  
"If I show you it."  
"What does it look like?"  
"A key." she replied.  
"Do you even know what it does?" Artemis asked.  
"No."  
"Will you show it to me?"  
"If I can be bothered."  
"Please."  
"Oh fine." She took from around her neck a fine gold chain, on the end of it hung a key about the size of a fifty pence piece.  
"That can unlock the whole universe."  
"I believe so, but I have never tried all I know is that it unlocks any lock in the universe and I mean any. That is how I broke into Foaly's lab." She replied.  
"Does it do anything else?  
"I can control it but nobody else can touch it, unless I give it to them freely."  
"So where is the technology?"  
"In the cell I was kept in for the last thirteen years." She said  
"They locked you up?" Artemis asked.  
"Yes."  
"Why did you say that the technology was in the techno lab?"  
"I don't know."  
"You had better get some sleep, I don't know what I am going to tell Root, you know where your room is I suppose." Artemis said. Alexia nodded and walked out the room.  
"What did she say?" asked Butler as he walked in the room.  
"I'm still not quite sure." Artemis replied. 


End file.
